nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pseudodragon
Reference sources I think someone misunderstood the point of a comment (not a note, but a comment) I left in the notes section. It was not referring to the 3.5 SRD because I thought SoU was based on 3.5; it referred to the 3.5 SRD because I located that before the 3.0 SRD. The entire reason that the note was worded vaguely and the comment attached to it is that I knew I was consulting the wrong SRD version (and some details were likely changed). Sorry, I thought that much was obvious. (Why would I try to hide details from the readers?) I did not have accurate details available, and the significance was low enough that I did not think it was worth spending more time on it. In general, HTML comments are not for information that fits in the article. They get used as reminders to editors, such as reminders of things that might be easily overlooked. In this case, it was a reminder that the note could be improved (by finding the 3.0 SRD). Probably a weak reason for a comment, but I was being too lazy to leave a proper note here on the talk page. (And here I am making an even longer note on the talk page. Laziness is not working out the way it is supposed to.) --The Krit (talk) 20:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Skill check review Here is how the stealth and detection skills calculate: Listen - 2(allocated ranks) + 4(size mod) + 1(Wis mod) +2(feat) = 9 Spot - 2(allocated ranks) + 4(size mod) + 1(Wis mod) +2(feat) = 9 Hide - 4(allocated ranks) +4(size mod) + 0(Dex mod) +4(skin bonus) = 12 Please confirm or clarify these figures as they apply to general skill calculation for skill checks of creatures. TIA --Iconclast (talk) 03:27, January 2, 2013 (UTC) (edited to add feat bonus) : Here the size modifier was discussed and it was decided not to include size because it is not displayed on the character sheet and it is not included in scripted skill checks. WhiZard (talk) 16:03, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :* Thanks, WhiZard. I missed that discussion. I remember you writing a short script to retrieve creature statistics like size, saves, CR, etc. (I used that one myself ;) ), but is there any way to retrieve in-game skill check data like for stealth? AFAIK the game could be modifying the levels on the character sheet according to some guideline unknown to the player. All we ever get is the pass/fail result. Can you at least point me to the standard script(s) that are used by the game? (That should confirm which numbers are actually being used in the checks if I can understand it.) --Iconclast (talk) 19:47, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::* The skill checks associated with stealth mode are hardcoded. There is no script for them. We just hope Brenon Holmes covered all the modifiers in the post linked to at the bottom of the spot article. --The Krit (talk) 20:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC)